


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】我呼吸着你的空气

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】我呼吸着你的空气

cp: Toothless × Hiccup

 

*捏造剧情 个人理解 原著向 是小甜饼

 

Hiccup从没尝试和他的龙一起跳舞。

——————————————————————————

 

-Toothless一直很不解。

 

Hiccup再一次和他翱翔在天空，在龙族秘境里穿梭，或是在大大小小的岛屿上方看着栖息着的龙群。清晨的阳光在春季的回暖中逐渐变得温暖，打在脸上也没那么疼了，但是Hiccup从未笑过。

 

他那些在人群面前的轻松和笑容都是假的。

 

Toothless不知道他的人类是因为最近遇到的事情太多，还是别的在烦恼他——他甚至已经成为了龙王，噢，还特地为了Hiccup又跑了回来。

 

你推不走我的。Toothless发出人类一样的笑声，对着Hiccup洋洋得意。

 

Hiccup没笑。

 

好吧，好吧。Toothless起初是以为他在那一次飞行中没能接住他的男孩，所以他生气了，于是Toothless用了各种听话的肢体语言告诉他的男孩，他知错了，希望大人不记小人过——

 

Hiccup没能看懂他在干什么，那双漂亮的翠绿色眼睛看着他，充满了疑惑，他甚至说，伙计，别闹了，这么多人在周围。

 

 

 

-接着Toothless就对Hiccup接下来做的事情感到生气了。

 

她总是在不征求自己的意见下，动自己的东西。

 

他先是擅自动了Hiccup喜欢的鲑鱼，虽然Toothless没固定地点，但是他一般都是在Hiccup家的炉火边吃烤鱼的，但是今天Hiccup居然趁他没注意，咬了一口他的烤鱼，然后再给他吃！

 

但是Toothless不会因为一次就大发雷霆的，但是Hiccup似乎没发现他发现了，每烤一条，他就咬一口，甚至在一条上面咬了好几口。

 

Toothless想第二天就不会这样了吧，但是没有，第三天第四天第五天，Hiccup还是在这么干，而且他以为自己没发现。Toothless看着那缺了一小口的烤鱼，走到正望着壁炉出神的男孩身边，看着Hiccup，耳朵都竖起来，把那条烤鱼叼到Hiccup面前，告诉他自己发现他偷吃鱼了。

 

他的男孩盯着他看了好一会儿，突然笑了，他说，“我以为你不会发现？”

 

Toothless更疑惑了，他想起来他们好几年前，刚刚认识几个月的时候，Hiccup擅自在他的断了一半的尾巴上，加了一半人造的尾翼。Toothless花了好长时间才去适应他，但是在此之前他对着他的人类发了好大的脾气。他甚至还不吃他带的鱼，跳起来用爪子把Hiccup摁在地上，那是他第二次亮出来爪子，对着他的人类。

 

这下所有的龙都知道我和你有联系了。他盯着Hiccup。

 

Hiccup只是笑，笑的很大声，直到喘不上气。他说，“对不起，伙计。”然后他推了推Toothless尖尖的爪子，小男孩瘦削的身躯就在他的身体之下，半个小时前刚刚洗掉他舔上去的口水，他又说，“我下次给你多带点鱼，好不好？”

 

嘿，我没这么好哄。Toothless想。

 

接着Hiccup做了更过分的事情，他在一周后的清晨用Hiccup独有的绘画手法在他的尾翼上画了画——噢，画的很好看，但是，Toothless一直把这条尾翼看成是他自己的一部分，Hiccup居然又不经过他的同意就开始画画？他觉得这样的行为很幼稚，Toothless记得他不征求别人的同意就动别人东西，还是在他刚刚从壳里爬出来几个月的时候？

 

龙都是领土意识很强的生物，尤其是对待自己的所有物——他发出烦躁的声音，从二楼跳下去，甩开刚刚画完画的Hiccup，赌气跑出房间，跑了好久才停下来。

 

Stoik中午问Hiccup怎么了，刚刚把他找回来灰头土脸的小男孩立刻笑了，他的脸上还有一些荆棘弄的细小的划痕。他很巧妙的掩饰了事实，“没事，我和Toothless去别的岛屿练习飞行了。”

 

Toothless更加疑惑的看着他。这样的疑惑一直到现在。

 

他把那条烤鱼吃掉，然后等着Hiccup的下一条烤鱼，然后下一条，下一条。Toothless理所应当的等着，直到Hiccup又咬了一口——在他不注意的时候。

 

Hiccup！Toothless叫了一声，他的目光落在那被咬了一口的缺口上，告诉Hiccup他又发现了。

 

Hiccup笑的居然更开心。

 

 

-Hiccup在傍晚他们夜飞回来的时候，没有乖乖的到他的床上睡觉。

 

他抱着被子，大男孩看着Toothless的离子炮在石板上画出一道明亮的痕迹，一直到那条痕迹卡在他的脚边。

 

Toothless抬起头看着他的人类。

 

“我和你一起睡。”Hiccup说，然后在带着火焰余温的石板上躺下来，裹着被子。这是带句号的句子，不是疑问句，没征求他的同意，没看他的眼色。

 

谁知道博克岛的首领居然这么不讲道理——Toothless记得Hiccup一直都很讲道理，除了只对待他不公平。

 

Toothless总不能把他的人类叼起来扔到外面去！他在心里哀嚎了一声，然后看着Hiccup缩起来，就和Astrid之前描述的婴儿在母亲的子宫里睡觉的姿势一样，几乎要缩成一个团。他卧躺下来，想用翅膀盖住自己，想了一会儿，最后用翅膀盖住了逐渐陷入梦乡的大男孩，给了他自己的体温。

 

在第二天的清晨冰凉的空气中，Toothless看着男孩熟睡的面孔，在他用一只爪子盖住男孩的身体的时候，他用柔软的手掌抓住自己的爪子，无意识的往他那边靠了靠。

 

在Hiccup睁开眼睛的时候，Toothless甩了甩自己的尾巴，想给他看他昨晚不知道又什么时候偷偷画上去的新图案，但是他突然明白了什么。

 

Hiccup从未对龙族秘境表现得感兴趣，或者是别的漂亮的地方，他从不致力于在那里做上他的标记，他说，那里很美，他不希望有人类来干涉。

 

Toothless以为他会喜欢他们去过的那些夕阳下美丽的海面，月光照耀的云层上方，花香四溢的田野和小山坡，或者是闪烁着神秘金色光辉的隐秘世界。

 

但是Hiccup没有，他似乎更喜欢和自己待在一起的时候。

 

Toothless给他的东西都太大了，但是Hiccup在好几年前一直是这么认为的，他那会实在是心浮气躁，他和Hiccup博取了人们的信任，解决了别的岛屿制造的难题，甚至还有即将爆发的战争。他们好几次都分开了，互相去忙自己的事情，他以为Hiccup会开心，但是他没有。他发现Hiccup只会满足于那些很小的事情，那些只属于他们两个才能发现的细节，会在Toothless发现并开始恼怒的时候，发自内心的笑，看起来简直幸灾乐祸。比如缺了一口的鱼，不断变化花样的尾翼，龙鞍，他睡觉的地方。

 

他们滑翔在回暖的海面和海鸟之中，在花瓣和花香飞舞的空气中，然后Toothless停下来，落在博克岛一个高处的平台上。

 

今天是亲衣节——村庄里有人在吹着轻快的小曲，他在Hiccup从他背上跳下来疑惑的看着他的时候，欠了欠身体，伸出一只爪子，做出邀请他跳舞的姿势。

 

Hiccup伸出了手，在博克岛的注视下，在轻快的曲调中迈出了第一步，Toothless也装模作样的迈出来一步。他在Hiccup舞动起来的柔软的头发蹭到他的胸口的时候，甩了甩尾巴给他看被自己发现了的又变换了花纹的尾翼，告诉他，他看到了。

 

Hiccup笑了，他的漂亮的翠绿色眼睛被阳光变成蜜糖。

 

“被你发现了。”他说。


End file.
